Don't You Dare Forget the Sun
by Misagi
Summary: Merlin saves a family from being executed, leading to his magic being revealed. Uther believes Merlin is evil, just like the rest of the sorcerers, and calls in Aredian. Not just a witchfinder but expert in torture and getting people to reveal and confess their deepest secrets and crimes. (Rest of summary in chapter)


**Summary:**

**Merlin saves a family from being executed, leading to his magic being revealed. Uther believes Merlin is evil, just like the rest of the sorcerers, and calls in Aredian. Not just a witchfinder but expert in torture and getting people to reveal and confess their deepest secrets and crimes.**

**Basically, Merlin is tortured and Arthur has to save him. With a whole load of plot, angst and fluff in there somewhere...no really there is, and of course some Merthur romance too.**

* * *

**Okay people, my first attempt at a Merlin fic - hopefully it's not a complete disaster!**

**This is a pretty dark one, not much (hardly any) happy stuff happens i'm afraid**

**I don't really know when in the series this fic is set but basically, Uther is alive, Morgana isn't evil and all the knights are there (Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine)**

**But please, there are gonna be some parts in here that some readers may not like to read and Merlin (the poor guy) is gonna be tortured pretty badly so that been graphic depictions of violence/torture and there's also gonna be psychological/emotional torture too - it's a pretty heavy fic**

**so anyone who doesn't like this sort of stuff please don't read, i have warned you**

**ah, title is a song by Get Scared - the actual song isn't really relevant in any way, just liked the title**

**so...here we go i suppose!**

* * *

Merlin was just gathering the last of the seemingly endless pile of laundry from the prince's chambers when the doors flew open and the prince himself strode in. He took no notice of Merlin stood watching as he pulled off his cloak and threw it to the floor before collapsing into a chair with a sigh and closing his eyes. The servant was about to ask what was wrong this time but then he paused, he clutched the dirty clothes a little tighter and cautiously stepped towards the prince. Arthur's whole body was trembling as if it could hardly contain the emotions inside, Merlin swallowed and bent down to pick up the discarded cloak before clearing his throat quietly. "Sire?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open and his thunderous gaze had Merlin frozen. He'd never seen Arthur so angry before. Merlin swallowed loudly and waited for Arthur to say something, he knew when he shouldn't push the prince. Arthur brought his hand to his eyes and sighed deeply, he rose from the chair and made his way over to the window to stare out at the courtyard. The servant watched as Arthur leaned his head against the cool glass and then turned to face him. "Merlin what is your opinion on magic?"

Merlin was stunned by the question and found his mouth opening and closing. How was he supposed to answer that? "My father, he's sentenced a whole family to die."

The warlock felt his face grow pale and he carefully deposited the laundry on the bed before making his way over to the prince. "What happened?"

Arthur leaned against the wall by the window. "Their child was witnessed practicing magic. So my father decided the whole family must burn along with him."

Merlin felt bile rise in his throat, his stomach churning uncomfortably, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "The child, what did he do?"

The anger faded in the prince's eyes, only to be replaced by a deep sadness and confusion that had Merlin's heart twist painfully. "He grew a flower. Merlin, evil magic doesn't grow flowers. Children can't be evil."

Merlin clenched his hands into fists and shook his head he looked down at his feet and felt Arthur's eyes on him. "Arthur I-" He broke off and pursed his lips, he couldn't tell Arthur about his magic, not yet, but he could help better his opinion of it.

"Merlin I want your opinion on this. Am I right to think this way?"

The warlock looked up shocked and nodded quickly. "Yes. Arthur I…I believe that magic is not evil. I think that-" He paused again and unclenched his fists, only to quickly grab onto the bottom of his old, brown jacket. "I think it's the person that wields the magic that makes it so."

Arthur placed a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder and nodded. "Thank you, Merlin." He turned to leave the room when Merlin's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to help them? The family."

The prince locked eyes with his servant and folded his arms over his chest. "I can try and talk to my father."

Merlin nodded and Arthur left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The warlock, forgetting the laundry, waited a few seconds and then raced from the chambers. He charged down the corridors, bumping into numerous servants and knights, barely giving himself time for a quick apology before he reached Gaius' chambers. He burst in and almost tripped over his own feet before reaching the bench Gaius was currently working at.

"Gaius I need your help."

The man looked up and raised his eyebrow knowingly. "The family Uther sentenced this morning?"

Merlin nodded and tried to catch his breath. "There must be something we can do? How can he sentence a whole family just because of what someone saw the child do? How do we even know the child did it?"

Gaius sighed and sat down, motioning for Merlin to do the same. "This isn't something you can meddle with, Merlin. It was a trusted knight of Camelot that witnessed the child practicing magic. No word, not even Arthur's, will be enough to sway the King's decision. If you try and go against the knight's word you'll be sentenced with them. Do not put yourself in danger over this, boy."

Merlin frowned and looked down at his lap, he didn't understand the King's laws, and if what Arthur had said was true about it being a simple flower then how can the King see that as evil? He rose from the bench and without another word to Gaius he left the room. Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to just sit back and watch a whole family die for one child's innocent use of magic. He felt his own magic prickling under his skin at the injustice of it all. With his decision made, he rushed down to the entrance to the cells where he knew the family would be held. Uther, in his arrogance, had left only two guards by the door. No sorcerer's had escaped these cells, the bars were made of iron, suppressing any magic that the prisoner's may possess.

The warlock whispered a spell under his breath and as his eyes turned gold, the guards began to feel tired. It was a new spell Merlin had learned and he wasn't sure if it would work, but soon enough, both guards were heavily asleep, slumped against the wall. Merlin smiled to himself and crept down the stairs in case of more guards but none were to be seen. He quickly found the cell that contained the family and his chest constricted at the sight. They'd all huddled into the corner, the young boy accused of the magic hidden behind them as if that would protect him from his fate. Merlin stopped in front of the bars and the father looked up, a frown on his face but didn't say anything. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Merlin took a step back and closed his eyes, holding his hand out to the bars. Suddenly the lock on the door exploded and the door fell to the ground. The family looked at him in a mix of awe and fear as he stepped inside. He held his hand out and tried for a reassuring smile. "Come on, we don't have much time. No doubt someone heard that."

The father slowly rose to his feet and for the first time Merlin saw who he and his wife were shielding. Three young children were all holding onto each other, fresh tears running down their cheeks. "Please, we have to go. I can get you out of here."

The father studied Merlin once more before nodding and motioning his wife and children to leave the cell. As they left the father took Merlin's hand in a firm grip. "Thank you." Merlin smiled and shook his head but before he could say anything the guards began to stir and one of them rose to his feet. His eyes locked on Merlin and the man and he stood in shock. Merlin felt a knot of fear twisting in his stomach. The guard had recognized him. He had seen him helping the prisoners escape.

The warlock stumbled back and pulled the man along behind him as he ran. He gathered the rest of the family and just as they made it to the exit the warning bells began to sound. Merlin, now uncaring if people noticed, blasted the door from its hinges and pushed the family out. "You can make it into the forest, find the druids, they'll help you."

The woman ran with her children while the man hung back, his eyes sad. "What about you?"

Merlin shrugged and waved the man away. "Don't worry about me, just get your family safe."

The sound of the guards running down the corridor and their shouts spurred the man into action. He gave one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees. Merlin took a deep breath and realised his whole body was trembling. He felt tears sting his eyes as he turned. He could have run. He could have escaped with the family. He knew any other person would have done, but as he saw the guards coming to a stop in front of him, he knew that he could never leave. Arthur was his destiny and his friend, he wouldn't abandon him, even if it meant Merlin would face the flames.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Maybe i should have warned OCC? i'm not sure**

**anyway, this is about as light as the fic is going to be so...**

**hopefully you enjoyed it! and please please leave a review because this is a kind of tester to see the response to the story (i'm pretty nervous about posting in this fandom because there are sooooooooo many awesome stories out there for this one)**

**hopefully see you in the next chapter! :)**

**~Misagi**


End file.
